The overall aim of this three-year proposal is to effectively deliver knowledge of cancer genetic risk assessment and counseling approaches to (1) health professionals associated with a NCI- designated Clinical Cancer Center and an affiliated managed oncology care network (representing more than 900,000 capitated lives) and to (2) the lay community. Targeted professionals will include approximately 100 physicians from the City of Hope medical Staff, 70 community-based oncologists from the City of Hope Oncology Network, approximately 100 other health professionals including nurses, social workers, psychologists, and others. The lay community is expected to include more than 500 people via usual public education forums, mobile screening unit contacts, mammography screening education, Cancer Connection (our 800 telephone education/information line) and professional 1:1 education. Education approaches include small group sessions and all-day seminars. After initial education, genetic cancer counseling update information will be made available through newsletters and electronic communication, as well as printed materials distributed via existing lay public interfaces, e.g. City of Hope Home Page. An interdisciplinary Advisory committee will provide a forum to discuss emerging genetic cancer information using the existing framework of the Institute for Applied Health care Ethics at city of Hope. Process evaluation will focus on all aspects including faculty, setting, and content. Outcome evaluation will provide data on changes in professionals' knowledge about genetic cancer risk assessment and counseling, the number and appropriateness of patients referred to the Cancer Center for comprehensive genetic assessment and counseling. This collaborative, interdisciplinary effort involves adapting and expanding the successful educational programs in place at the City of Hope to provide state-of-the art clinical cancer genetics knowledge.